Un lindo gatito
by Isie
Summary: Itachi a causa de un sello a terminado tranformado en un tierno animalito...En tanto Sakura se encuentra con un adorable gatito negro...[ItaSaku]
1. Prologo: el sello

He aqui un nuevo fic.

Espero que os guste, y se lo dedico a mi onee-chan que fue gracias a quien tuve la idea.

* * *

Itachi maldijo.

O al menos eso intento, ya que de su boca solo salio un simple "miau" que nada tenia que ver con las palabras que el quería decir.

Su oponente, un hombre relativamente anciano, lo miro con expresión de suficiencia.

- ¿Qué te parece muchacho¿Acaso creías que unos rollos de tanto valor iban a estar desprotegidos? Te lo tienes merecido –murmuro marchándose de nuevo y dejando a Itachi furioso.

Su misión había fracasado, y eso que en un principio le pareció lo más simple del mundo. Simplemente consistía en robar unos rollos con información acerca de los Bijuus. Pero cuando ya casi los tenia fue descubierto por ese hombre. Antes de que le diera tiempo a cogerlos y darse a la fuga el hombre realizo unos extraños sellos, que a juzgar por que su sharingan no consiguió analizarlos, debían de ser barrera de sangre.

Instantes después, donde antes se encontraba un atractivo chico moreno, de unos 19 años, ahora había un pequeño gatito negro.

Tardo un tato en salir del estado de shock y echar a correr deseando que fuera una técnica ilusoria que desaparecería en cuanto se alejara del terreno.

Para su desgracia, y tras haberse alejado todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitieron seguía en la misma forma que antes.

Cansado se acomodo, y espero a pensar que hacer. Ese era un lugar tranquilo por donde rara vez solían pasar personas.

Fue cuando escucho un gritito de emoción, y no tardo en estar entre los brazos de una chica de cabello corto y rosa, y de brillantes ojos verdes.

- ¡Que preciosidad! –exclamo Sakura acariciando al gato.

- ¡Anda un gato! – Dijo Naruto acercándose a Sakura – Es muy mono dattebayo.

- Anda vamos –dijo Kakashi dirigiéndose a su equipo.

- Itachi miro confuso a Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi. No tardo en deducir que los tres ninjas regresaban de una misión a Konoha y casualmente se lo habían encontrado.

- ¡Me lo voy a quedar! –anuncio Sakura abrazando a Itachi. La kunoichi hacia unos meses que se había independizado y buscaba alguna mascota para no sentirse sola. El gato le pareció la mascota perfecta.

Itachi tramo un plan aprovechando la oportunidad.

En lo que buscaba la manera de recuperar su forma anterior, podía recaudar información sobre el poseedor del Kyuubi, en modo de compensación a Atkatsuki por no conseguir los rollos.


	2. Chapter I: Yoru

Aclaracción: lo que va entre comillas detras de cada miau, es lo que Itachi quiere decir.

* * *

Itachi maulló lastimero.

Aunque eso no pareció afectar en absoluto a la exuberante mujer rubia que tenia frente a el, aunque si a cierta pelirrosa que observaba con atención como lo "torturaban".

Apenas acababan de llegar a Konoha, más o menos media hora, pero su tortura había empezado cuando Sakura deicidio ofrecerse a informar a la quinta hokage de los resultados de la misión…y Tsunade reparo en el, y después de interrogar a su alumna quiso hacerle una revisión.

Pero eso no era lo peor.

Después de un buen rato toqueteándolo, y moviéndolo de un lado a otro, molestias que él había soportado sin quejarse apenas…eso.

Miro de nuevo la enorme aguja que sostenía Tsunade impasible a sus suplicas. Volvió a maullar pensando en salir corriendo.

- Tranquilo minino –dijo Sakura dirigiéndose hacía el para acariciarle.

- Miau "pues convence a esa bruja de que le ponga esa inyección a su abuela y que a mi me deje tranquilo".

Parecía que Sakura había entendido algo, ya que sonrió comprensiva.

- Tsunade-sama…creo que tiene miedo ¿le puedo poner yo la inyección?

- ¡Miau! "eso tampoco es solución ¡no quiero ponerme esa cosa!"

- Si, después de todo a ti te conoce un poco más.

Sakura cogió la inyección y se acerco a Itachi.

Itachi trago saliva.

Cuanto mas se acercaba la pelirrosa, más grande y amenazadora parecía la aguja.

- Tranquilo bonito ¡no te dolerá! –le aseguro Sakura

-¡Miau! "eso no te lo crees ni tu"

Sakura le sujeto con dulzura, Itachi vio irse al cuerno todas sus posibilidades de escaparse, aunque eso dejo de importarle cuando sintió un pinchazo.

- ¡Miau! "ayyy"

-¡Ya esta! –exclamo ella alegremente.

-¡Miau! "cuando recupere mi cuerpo ten por seguro que esta me la pagas"

- Bien hecho – felicito Tsunade – por cierto ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?

- Yoru –respondió Sakura cogiendo "al gato"

-¿Noche? Umm le sienta bien ¡es tan oscuro! – asintió la rubia acariciando a Itachi.

- Arigato Tsunade-sama, ahora será mejor que valla a descansar.

- Esta bien, pero recuerda que mañana tienes entrenamiento.

- Hai maestra.

Sakura salió de allí visiblemente contenta.

Antes de llegar a la casa de Sakura, ella, se detuvo en algunas tiendas de animales para comprar lo necesario para los cuidados del gato.

Itachi suspiro.

Lo mas seguro era que fuera una casa pintada de rosa, y llena de cursiladas, y demás cosas típicas de las chicas.

Aunque cuando llegaron, pudo comprobar que se equivocaba.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de color amarillo claro, salvo la habitación de Sakura, era bastante grande, y los adornos no solo no eran cursis, si no que eran bastante modernos y de varias tonalidades.

Después de pasearse a sus anchas por la casa, mientras ella colocaba sus compras, se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones.

Sakura se sentó junto a el y empezó a acariciarlo. En un principió Itachi pensó en apartarse, pero curiosamente le resultaba muy agradable.

Se fijo en la kunoichi.

Tenia una expresión de ternura mientras lo acariciaba, sus ojos verdes brillaban, el cabello rosa corto le daba un toque angelical.

En cierto modo tenia mucha suerte.

Recaudaría información del kyuubi, recuperaría su cuerpo, conseguiría ese rollo, y mientras tanto la chica que le cuidaba era su tipo.

Si, tenía bastante suerte.

* * *

RESPUESTA A LOS COMENTARIOS:

**sakurass**¡gracias! Procurare seguirlo todo lo seguido posible.

**ktita-aya**¿te gusta¡me alegro! n.n ¡lo seguire lo antes posible!

**Pinkku neko** : si¡el gato mas mono del mundo!

**katsura-chan Uchina** ¡yo también! si es que el ItaSaku es la mejor pareja!!

**rossmery**: jeje¿como cuales? (se ve una chibi Isie sacando una agenda de a saber donde para coger ideas) ¡me alegra que te guste!

** Harlett** ¡noooo! pobrecito mio!! mi niño bonito¡Sakura sera una buena dueña! solo lo sometera a algunas "torturas" del tipo de este capitulo.

**kagome**¡gracias! El fic lo seguire hasta el final!! (detesto dejar las cosas a medias a no ser que sean los deberes de mates XDDD)

**clea everlasting**: Es muy posible que lo hayas leido en Paraiso Fanfictión, es alli donde lo publique primero. (mi nick alli es "Isiecat".


	3. Chapter II: ¿Qué te parece si quedamos?

¡Hola! Principalmente ¡Gracias por leer!

Espero que os guste este capitulo.

Lo cierto es que estuve a punto de no colgarlo en señal de apoyo a esos auntores a los que le han plagiado la historia (que injusticia) pero al final decidi colgarlo. Despues de todo no por culpa de un par de personas sin imaginación vamos a dejar de escribir el resto.

* * *

La claridad entraba por la ventana molestándolo.

Más dormido que despierto, Itachi parpadeo. Confuso, miro a su alrededor. Estaba acurrucado en el sillón, en el cual, le había estado acariciando Sakura la noche anterior.

Busco a Sakura con la mirada, pero ella no estaba allí.

Desperezándose, bajo del sillón de un ágil salto, y se paseo por la casa en busca de la kunoichi.

De la habitación de la pelirrosa, se escuchaba una alegre melodía. Correteo un poco con sus cortas patitas hasta llegar allí, y encontró a Sakura peinándose su corto cabello mientras tatareaba distraídamente quien sabe que canción.

Reparo en él, que la miraba atentamente desde la puerta, y sonrió.

-¡Buenos días, gato dormilón! – Le saludo agachándose para acariciarlo - ¿Tienes hambre? Ven, que te muestro donde está tu comida.

Cogió al "gato" en brazos, y lo llevo hasta la cocina, donde, en uno de los rincones, había un comedero y un cuenco con agua.

Sakura lo dejo junto al comedero. Itachi miro sin mucho entusiasmo la comida para gatos. Sin embargo estaba hambriento, y tenía que comportarse como un gato normal, por lo que le dio una oportunidad.

Para su sorpresa le gusto.

Sakura, se sirvió un vaso de zumo y observo embelesada a Itachi. El gato era monismo, y además parecía tranquilo y cariñoso.

La mascota perfecta.

Después de un rato mirándolo, reparo en la hora y suspiro. Tenía entrenamiento.

-¡Adiós Yoru! – dijo levantándose, haciéndole un mimo al gato como despedida, y empezó a caminar hacía la puerta.

Itachi se quedo pensativo. Si quería averiguar como deshacer el sello, tendría que salir.

Rápidamente, se apresuro a correr hacía Sakura.

-¡Miau! "¡Voy contigo!"

-¿Qué quieres? – Le pregunto Sakura, que obviamente no entendía el idioma de los gatos - ¡Anda, entra en casa!

Viendo, que por más que maullara, ella no lo entendería, se apoyo en Sakura para ponerse de pie, y le dedico un puchero gatuno.

Pareció, que eso si que lo entendió, ya que lo miro con ternura.

- ¿No quieres que me valla¡Lo siento! – De repente el rostro de la ojiverde se mostró pensativo - ¿Y si te llevase conmigo?

Bueno ¿Y porque no? Aun recordaba cuando Inuzuka llevaba a su perro Akamaru cogido, cuando Akamaru era un simple cachorro.

-¿Prometes no escaparte? – le pregunto cariñosamente. Itachi asintió – Está bien ¡te llevo conmigo!

La chica cogió al gato en brazos, y camino tranquilamente hasta la torre de la Hokage, donde Tsunade la esperaba para asignarle una misión o entrenarla.

En la torre, se encontró con el equipo de Hinata.

Hyuuga miro a Sakura y luego reparo en Itachi.

-¡Que mono! – exclamo corriendo hacía la pelirrosa para acariciarlo - ¡No sabía que tenias un gato!

- Lo tengo desde ayer – explico Sakura – Lo encontré en la misión y decidí adoptarlo.

-¡Guau!

Un ladrido que Sakura diera un respingo. Akamaru se había acercado a ella y a Yoru, y miraba al gato con curiosidad.

- No temas, Akamaru está acostumbrado a los gatos – dijo Kiba riendo y acercándose a ellas – mi hermana cuido de uno durante un tiempo – comentó el para tranquilizarla - ¿Cómo se llama?

- Yoru. –contesto ella aun mirando a Akamaru, que a su vez miraba a Itachi con curiosidad.

- ¿Ya conoces los cuidados que precisa? – pregunto el chico.

- Algunos, luego buscare más información.

- Si quieres puedo ayudarte, como Hana es veterinaria y paso bastante tiempo con los animales que ella cuida se bastante de cuidados que precisa una mascota. – ofreció el.

-¿En serio? – Sakura miro a Kiba con ojos brillantes - ¡Gracias!

- De nada ¿Qué te parece si quedamos esta tarde? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¡Fantástico! – respondió Sakura feliz, la sonrisa del castaño se hizo más amplia.

-¡Miau! "pues yo de fantástico no le veo nada"

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade y cada cual fue por su lado.

* * *

Agradecimientos a:

Nami-Haruno ; Omtatelo; Rossmery; Katsura-chan Uchina; Kiss no Neko; C, clea everlasting; AkATsUkI.ShIdOrY ; hina-uzumaki.

Y por supuesto, gracias también al resto de lectores n.n


	4. Chapter III: Empieza la cita

Después de una mañana de entrenamientos, y misiones sin importancia, Sakura volvió a la casa con Itachi en brazos bastante contenta.

Cuando llego lo soltó, comió algo y corrió a elegir que se pondría esa tarde.

Finalmente se decanto por una camiseta blanca de manga corta, y una falda azul claro.

Itachi la miro con los ojos entrecerrados. No entendía por que se preocupaba tanto de su aspecto solo por que iba a ir ese estupido chico.

Sobre las cinco de la tarde sonó el timbre.

Sakura corrió a abrir, Itachi se quedo en la sala de estar acomodado en uno de los sillones mientras tramaba un plan anti-Kiba.

Desde la entrada se escucho la voz del Inuzuka. Itachi gruño.

Cuando el chico llego a donde estaba él, lo primero que Itachi hizo fue entornar los ojos.

-¡Hola, Yoru! – le saludo Kiba acariciándolo.

Itachi por respuesta se aparto gruñendo.

Sakura se sentó. Kiba se sentó a su lado, molestando más "al gato"

-¿Quieres tomar algo? – preguntó mirando a Kiba.

- No, gracias – el chico sonrió. – Por cierto ¿Está vacunado? –Kiba señalo a Itachi.

- Si, Tsunade-sama lo reviso ayer.

- Veo que ya le tienes todo más o menos acomodado…-hablando de gatos empezó una conversación que poco a poco, palabra tras palabra, se iba acercando más al campo personal.

En un momento dado, Itachi salto al lado de Sakura, y se acomodo en su regazo, mirando burlonamente a Kiba.

- Valla, parece que es muy cariñoso –comento el chico mirando al animalito.

- Eso creo, es un gato muy tranquilo – contesto Haruno acariciando a Itachi.

- ¿Me puedes traer un vaso de agua, por favor?- pregunto Kiba viendo la manera de librarse del gato un rato.

-¡Miau! "no"

Sakura cogio a Itachi, y lo dejo en el sofá mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Ahora fue el turno de Kiba de sonreír burlonamente mientras Itachi gruñía.

Podría decirse que estaban empatados.

Sakura volvió, Itachi aprovecho cuando ella le tendió el vaso al chico y volvía a sentarse, para enredarse entre las piernas de la chica restregándose y maullando.

Ella lo cogió de nuevo riendo.

-¡Que mimoso eres! – dijo acariciándole de nuevo.

Itachi en respuesta comenzó a ronronear, mientras miraba al Inuzuka desafiante.

Kiba acerco la mano para acariciarlo también.

"Accidentalmente" rozo la mano de Sakura.

Itachi mientras gruñía amenazadoramente lanzo un zarpazo que el chico esquivo, pero procuro no intentar acariciarlo más.

. Kiba lo miro extrañado… debía estar volviéndose loco…

Ese gato era muy extraño.

Para empezar, los gatos se suponían que son independientes. Y a ese, no había manera de despegarlo de Sakura. También era más mimoso de lo habitual.

Y además ¡parecía odiarlo! Desde que había llegado, no había hecho más que mirarlo de forma retadora, y molesto. ¡Incluso de rato en rato le lanzaba miradas asesinas!

Y eso era algo que el, no había visto jamás en un gato.

Los había visto mirar con altanería, pereza, o con caritas tristes, pero nunca uno que mirara de manera amenazante.

Y por si fuera poco, no hacía más que gruñirle o intentar alejarlo de la kunoichi.

En lo único que parecía un gato normal, era en que era arisco... pero solo con él.

Para su agrado, Sakura lo regaño.

-¡Yoru¡No seas malo! –dijo ella mirando al gato.

Itachi hizo por segunda vez en ese día, un puchero gatuno mientras maullaba de forma lastimera. Claro, que una cosa era la forma en que maullaba, y otra la que quería decir.

-¡Miau, Miau! "yo no soy malo. Es ese idiota que me provoca. Yo no intentaría arañarle, si él no se acercara a ti"

Su truco surtió efecto, ya que después del puchero y los maullidos, Sakura lo abrazo.

-¡Eres adorable! –dijo ella en un aura de corazoncitos abrazando al gato más fuerte, mientras Itachi miraba a Kiba con una clara expresión de " te gane".

Kiba gruño a su vez y se despidió inventando una excusa. Sabía muy bien cuando era el momento de rendirse.

Esa batalla la ganaba el gato…pero aun no había ganado la guerra.

* * *

RESPUESTA A LOS COMENTARIOS:

C ¡gracias! Ahora que ya me dieron las vacaciones de verano, de seguro tengo más tiempo de escribir y subir capitulos n.n

Clea everlasting¡Gracias! Y tan kawaii ¡es que es tan mono!

PuLgA¡Arigato n.n¿En serio es tan divertido? me alegro n.n

Katsura-chan Uchina¡Arigato! Lo cierto es que a partir de ahora el minino va a estar más pegado a Sakura...

Kiss no Neko¡si, habra un pequeño toque de KibaSaku¡nadie plagea mi historia! (por suerte), yo lo decia en señal de apoyo a otros autores a los que si estan plagiando. ¡Gracias por leer!

XkeLly-cHanX¡Arigato n.n!

Super K¡Gracias! Nee la idea la tuve gracias a mi hermana n.n

Harlett: si, aunque Itachi no se va a quedar corto confabulando contra Kiba jeje ¡Gracias por leer!

Jass¡me alegro n.n! Arigato por leer.

Kagome¡si! está algo celoso... ¡gracias por leer!

Rossmery: aprovechare que ahora tengo más tiempo libre para intentar hacerlos más largos n.n ¡gracias por leer!

Omtatelo¡que monada! Entonces se parecera a mi Bandido jeje (mi gato también es blanco) ¡Y tan lindo! si es que los gatos son tan adorables... (se ve una chibi Isie con carita embelesada)¡Gracias por leer!

Yuko.sora¡Gracias! lo cierto es que a mi el yaoi si me gusta n.n En fin para gustos los colores jeje 


	5. Chapter 5: Pros y contras de ser un gato

He tardado bastante... en compensación el proximo capitulo sera más largo y lo colgare pronto.

* * *

Tan pronto se marcho Kiba, Sakura se quedo confusa, e Itachi contento, ronroneando. 

Pero algo enturbio su felicidad.

¿Por qué había hecho eso?

No era típico de él reaccionar de ese modo, y vale, era cierto que la chica le agradaba, pero tampoco era para tanto…

¡Si apenas llevaba un par de días con ella!

Bueno, también era que el castaño no le caía precisamente bien ¡Era tan engreído! Por no hablar de el estupido perro del chico. No recordaba que los perros le cayesen mal, pero desde que comenzo el sello... los odiaba... y temia un poco. Y se negaba a verle por allí todos los días, o cada vez que siguiera a Sakura a las misiones.

Si, seguro que era eso…

De repente una idea alarmante paso por su cabeza... Se empezaba a comportar en cierto modo como un gato de verdad.

Odiaba los perros, demasiado dormilón... ¡Si hasta le gustaba el pienso gatuno!

Vale, era definitivo ¡Tenía que encontrar cuanto antes la solución del sello!

- ¿Qué te pasa Yoru? – pregunto Sakura que observo el cambio de la tranquilidad y ronroneos de Itachi a dar un salto y acomodarse de nuevo nervioso.

-¡Miau, miau! "Que no se como librarme de este sello y cada vez parezco más un gato"

Sakura se encogió de hombros, inquieta.

¿Y si su gatito estuviera enfermo?

Lo cogio y lo miro atentamente. Hasta hacía unos instantes estaba perfectamente sano, y alegre, como cualquier gato.

Por su aspecto estaba bien, pero se le veía tan nervioso…

Itachi miro con sus grandes ojos de gato a Sakura, que a su vez también lo miraba preocupada.

Aparto su mirada de la de ella, y se acomodo de nuevo en su regazo.

¿Cómo haría para buscar información de la que él necesitaba con esa apariencia? No creía que documentos de tanta importancia estuviesen a la vista de cualquiera, y tampoco iba a tenerlo demasiado fácil para sujetarlos y llevárselos en lo que encontraba el contra-sello con sus patitas.

Gruño.

Cuando el viejo había pensado en un buen castigo para él, con eso había acertado.

Unas manos suaves comenzaron a acariciarlo, logrando que sus inquietudes se desvanecieran momentáneamente.

Tenía que reconocerlo…en el fondo, no era tan terrible.

Vale, era un gato.

Pero era adorable, conseguiría información muy importante, no lo estaba pasando tan mal, las batallas contra el chico perro le divertían y al mismo tiempo le servían para descargar tensiones, y por si fuera poco…las chicas lo adoraban.

Al rato las caricias cesaron.

Itachi miro a Sakura.

Sus ojos jades, estaban cerrados, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa, y un mechón de cabello rosa, le caía sobre el rostro, con una expresión angelical.

Su respiración era acompasada y tranquila, y estaba ligeramente inclinada entre cojines.

Estaba dormida.

Tranquilo y pensativo se acurruco más hacía ella, con una extraña paz interior que hacía mucho que no sentía y también se durmió.

* * *

RESPUESTA A LOS COMENTARIOS: 

Veamos... ¡lo primero gracias a todos por leer! Es cierto que Itachi quizás este celoso antes de tiempo... pero no son del todo celos. Simplemente, Kiba no le cae bien (hay que recordar que ahora el está con forma de un gato... y Kiba está relacionado con perros. Simplemente, Sakura aparte, lo que quiere es molestarlo.

Agradecimientos a:

oOIsisOo, katsura-chan Uchina, Rossmery, Kanna Uchiha, Harlett, Omtatelo, LaEriel, XkeLly-cHanX,

CiNtHiA.

PD: XkeLly-cHanX ¡claro que puedes hacer el fan art! (que ilusión) ¡cuando lo tengas enviame la url please!

Gracias a todos los lestores n.n


	6. Chapter 6: Descubrimientos

Caminaban en silencio absoluto sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Pronto llegarían al lugar donde se perdió el rastro del asesino de rango S.

Los tres ninjas estaban atentos a cualquier sonido, y a paso lento, pero seguro, llegaron hasta un pequeño y extraño templo.

Era una gran construcción que denotaba antigüedad y se alzaba temible haciendo que sus sombras cayeran de forma tenebrosa por las estatuas de la entrada.

- ¿A que dios se reza aquí? – pregunto Sakura mirando atentamente las figuras que guardaban la entrada. No sabía exactamente que representaban, pero le llamaban la atención y atraían su curiosidad.

Eran como grandes criaturas, de aspecto temible y grandioso.

- No se reza a ningún dios, es el templo de los bijuus. – Contesto Kakashi - aquí es donde más información sobre sus leyendas y su poder encuentras. Según tengo entendido, solo un hombre la cuida. Pero dicen que su protección es increíble.

Itachi bufo mirando el templo con odio.

Era en ese exacto lugar, donde había empezado su maldición. Recordaba perfectamente su misión: conseguir la información en lo referente al Kyuubi. Al ser el bijuu más poderoso, era del que más difícil resultaba conseguir información.

Unos rollos, que en un principio consiguió sin ningún problema. Hasta que apareció ese maldito viejo.

-¿Entramos? – propuso Naruto.

Le interesaba ese lugar. ¿Un templo dedicado a bijuus? Le resultaba interesante, jamás pensó en que existiera algo así. La gente parecía odiar esos demonios, no adorarlos como para hacerles un templo.

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro recordando como le trataron durante su infancia por el simple hecho de tener sellado al Kyuubi.

- No es mala idea, si tenemos en cuenta que Uchiha te perseguía, tenemos una probabilidad de que Sasuke lo encontrara por esta zona. Quizás aquí sepan algo. – asintió Kakashi pensativo.

- ¡Vamos, dattebayo! – grito Naruto corriendo hacía la entrada.

Sakura lo siguió sin tanto interés. Ese sitió le producía escalofríos. Y a Yoru no parecía agradarle. Estaba tenso desde que lo vislumbraron.

- Tranquilo gatito ¡solo entraremos durante unos minutos! – afirmo la chica acariciando al gato distraída.

Al entrar el pequeño grupo, un hombre anciano, de mirada afable, levanto la cabeza del libro que estaba estudiando.

- ¿Quiénes sois? – pregunto estudiando al grupo con suspicacia.

-¡Hola! Soy Naruto Uzumaki, y este es Kakashi-sensei, y ella es Sakura-chan y su gato.- contesto Naruto de un tirón señalando según los presentaba.

El hombre se quedo mirando a Sakura y al gato pensativo.

Reconocía al "gato". Era el hombre que pocos días antes, había intentado robar el rollo sagrado dedicado al más poderoso mounstro con colas. Miro suspicaz a los jóvenes que lo acompañaban. ¿No serian por casualidad sus aliados y volvían a intentar robar los rollos, esta vez en grupo?

Bueno, no creía que fuesen tan descarados de además llevar al gato para ponerlo en alerta… quizás solo quisieran que deshiciera la técnica. En ese caso, ya podían dar media vuelta. ¡No lo haría!

- ¿Por qué mira tanto a Sakura-chan? ¿No será un pervertido? ¿No?- pregunto Naruto alzando una ceja y mirando alternativamente a Sakura y al viejo.

-¡Claro que no! – se defendió el hombre sobresaltado. ¿Cómo que un pervertido? ¿Y como podían ser tan cínicos? ¡Claro que miraba al gato! Después de todo ¡hacia poco tiempo que se habían enfrentado!

-¡Naruto, tonto! – chillo Sakura dándole un golpe. Luego su expresión cambio por una mas tranquila - ¿Se permiten animales? Es que lleva un rato mirando raro a Yoru y…

- Claro – esa pregunta desconcertó al viejo. Actuaban de una forma desconcertante, demasiado natural. Pero llego a la conclusión de que no tenía que pasar nada si los vigilaba.

……………………………

El pequeño grupo estaba mirando unos pergaminos colgados junto a las estatuas de los mounstros mientras el hombre explicaba.

Casi había olvidado que debía vigilarlos y estaba entretenido narrando las leyendas y mostrando figuras pergaminos y lienzos.

-¿Y esto que significa? – pregunto Naruto señalando un símbolo, y con la certeza de saber su significado. Era un símbolo igual al que se le marcaba en el ombligo cuando liberaba la energía del kitsune.

- Es el símbolo que representa la marca del sello del Kyuubi. – explico el hombre.

- Es un lindo símbolo ¿Verdad Yoru? ¡Yoru! – Sakura iba a acariciar a su gato…cuando reparo en que no estaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sakura-chan? – pregunto Naruto girándose hacía la pelirrosa.

-¡Yoru! ¡No esta! – gimió ella buscándolo con la mirada. Temía que se hubiese escapado ¿Y si ya estaba lejos y no volvía a encontrarlo? ¿Y si se había perdido? ¿Y si le pasaba algo?

-¡El gato! – exclamo el hombre palideciendo.

Y echo a correr por los pasillos en busca del animal con Sakura siguiéndole.

…………………………………………

Itachi maulló satisfecho.

Si pudiera hablar, se habría escuchado un "Bingo".

Miro con un brillo de peligro en sus ojos negros el rollo que tenia extendido frente a el.

No tenía nada que ver con la información que buscaba en un principio… pero que había soñado con encontrar desde que estaba atrapado en ese pequeño cuerpo.

Memorizo el texto que exponía el pergamino y salio corriendo todo lo rápido que sus cortas patitas se lo permitían, pensando en como llevar a cabo sus planes.

Pero su velocidad no fue suficiente y lo atraparon. Furioso, miro al anciano, que había perdido su expresión amistosa y lo sujetaba con fuerza.

Intento arañarlo, revolviéndose con fiereza, pero sin lograr resultados.

En ese momento, unas frías manos lo apartaron del hombre y lo apretaron contra si. Con interés, observo a su salvador.

Era Sakura.

* * *

¡Hola! Buff, que de tiempo sin actualizar este fic ¡no me mateis! Tengo un buen motivo...mi gatito se murio y estuve una buena temporada sin querer saber nada de gatos (incluido el fic) ...pero ahora que ya estoy bastante más animada (y con nueva mascota, esta vez una ardilla), he aqui un nuevo capitulo. Se lo dedico a Bandido, al que añoro muchisimo y a los lectores que pacientemente habeis esperado.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
